1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device having a display, and more particularly, to a display connector for an electronic device configured such that the display is detachable from the body of the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a portable electronic device having a display, such as a notebook computer, a web video phone, a digital video camera, or the like, has a display integrally formed with a body. Herein, the display may also be referred to as a display member for the sake of generality and linguistic convenience. FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional notebook computer as an example of an electronic device having an integral display member.
Referring to FIG. 1, the notebook computer includes a body 1 having a computer system and a display member 3 for displaying an image according to a picture signal from the body 1.
The body 1 includes an input device for inputting manipulation commands, such as a keyboard or a mouse, a hard disk drive, a CD-ROM, a modem, peripheral devices such as a LAN card, or an acoustic device for providing an audio signal. The display member 3 is an output device for outputting information supplied from the body 1 in the form of an image. The display member 3 is hinged at a side of the body 1 so as to be capable of being opened or closed. Also, the display member 3 is electrically connected to the body 1 by a cable 5.
In the notebook computer having the aforementioned configuration, since the body 1 and the display member 3 are directly hinged and connected to each other by the cable 5, they are not separable. During use of the notebook computer, the body or display member thereof may become defective. Also, when the service life of the body or display member is at an end, or when the display member is intended to be replaced with a new one having a larger screen, the replacement of display members cannot be done directly by a user. Also, the cable is exposed outside, resulting in an undesirable outer appearance.
To solve the above problems, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a display connector of an electronic device configured such that a display member is detachable from a body.
Accordingly, to achieve the above objective, there is provided a display connector including a body having a mounting portion on one surface, a display member for receiving a picture signal from the body and displaying a corresponding image, which is detachably installed with respect to the body, a pair of rotation pins rotatably installed in the mounting portion, a pair of fixing brackets provided in the display member to correspond to the rotation pins, and coupled to the rotation pins when the display member and the body are connected so as rotate along with the rotation pins, locking means for maintaining connection between the fixing brackets and the rotation pins, unlocking means for canceling connection between the fixing brackets and the rotation pins, a light emitting module coupled to either of the rotation pins to be rotated therewith, and having a laser diode array for independently radiating light according to driving signal, and a light receiving module installed in the display member to be locked to face the light emitting module when the display member is mounted on the body, and having a photo diode array for independently performing a photoelectric conversion on incident light, wherein the display member is detachably installed with respect to the body, and the picture signal is transmitted from the body to the display member using light while the display member rotatably connected to the body.
The locking means may include a locking groove formed in a head of the rotation pin, a locking member movably installed in the display member to move toward and couple to the locking groove when the display member is connected to the body, and a spring for elastically pressing the locking member toward the locking groove.
Also, the unlocking means may include a guide hole formed in the display member, and an unlocking lever having one end coupled to the locking member and the other end slidably installed in the guide hole.
Preferably, the mounting portion protrudes from one plane of the body, and the rotation pins are symmetrically installed at both ends of the mounting portion.
The light emitting module is preferably installed between the pair of rotation pins.
Also, each of the rotation pins preferably has a predetermined fastening portion having a rectangular cross section at one end, each of the fixing brackets preferably has a predetermined fastening groove formed to correspond to the shape of the cross section of the fastening portion, and the rotation pin and the fixing bracket rotate together in a state where the fastening portion and the fastening grooves are connected.